Swords, Green Fairies, and Other Scary Things
by Midnight Star26
Summary: When the crew of the Star Ship Enterprise stops at Deep Space Station K7 Scotty, Chekov, and Sulu buy an interesting alcoholic drink from a merchant. What follows is a surprise to everyone on board the Enterprise. But they are used to such things on the Enterprise, right?


**Hello Dearest Reader,**

**So this is my first try at writing for the Star Trek crew so please let me know what you think.**

**Within the story I have hidden a few references, six in all. There are two Star Trek TOS references and one Star Trek into Darkness one that counts as a bonus. As for the other three you will have to find them yourself. I will give you a hint and that is that I am very good with capitalization so there are some names that may, well i shouldn't get in to Spoilers!**

**I am writing a Star Trek into Darkness fanfic, it is going to be a Khan/OC story so the first six people to get at least five of the references gets to preview the first chapter if your interested (if you're not please say so in your comment).**

**I will be releasing the story September 10th if all goes as planned. Also if there are any beta readers interested in beta reading for the story please contact me!**

**Before The story starts I would like to thank my unofficial beta reader TheatrexGreek who is currently writing an awesome Avengers story called Pet.**

**Disclaimer****:So I had a talk with Scotty, he said I didn't own Star Trek, so currently, I don't own Star Trek. Also I don't drink so somethings maybe a bit off.**

**Now! On with the story!**

* * *

It had been a relatively normal week aboard the Star Ship Enterprises, traveling through mostly empty space. They were now docked at the Deep Space Station K7 so engineering could make some minor repairs and to restock supplies for their much longer journey ahead.

The shore leave crew consisted mostly of Chekov, Scotty, and Sulu, along with a few others. While the others went to wander around to meet the vendors on board Chekov, Scotty, and Sulu went to the bar where they secured a table. Scotty went to the counter to make their order.

Scotty sat back down at the table with the plate of drinks supplementing of a scotch, a vodka, and a milk colored substance. Chekov and Scotty watched Sulu with raised eyebrows as he started to drink the milk colored beverage.

"What is that?"Chekov finally asked uncertain about whether he would be able to enjoy his drink if his friend was just drinking milk. He had no wishes of being videotaped. Blackmail on the Enterprise was a horrible thing.

"It's called kumis." Sulu answered after large gulp.

There was a long pause as they all started on their drinks.

"What is it made of?" Scotty asked, with almost the same thoughts as Chekov.

"This one seems to be made from fermented cow milk."

"So you are drinking milk then!" Scotty said with a hint of disgust.

"Does it evwen have alcohol?" Chekov quizzed him.

"Yes it does!" Sulu answered, his voice hinted with annoyance.

A nearby merchant pricked his ears as he listened to the brewing fight. He would sit and wait for his perfect entrance and cool the fight like water squelches fire. He glanced in to his open bag at the bottles of green liquid.

"Well then I guess you wouldn't mind sharing the alcohol content." Scotty challenged.

A blush passed over Sulu's face "What do I have to prove to you?" Sulu asked sharply.

"Oh, nothing lad, if your embarrassed just brush me off and continue drinking your milk." Scotty shot back finishing his scotch.

"2.5" Sulu coughed.

"What was that you were trying to say?" Scotty asked. Chekov had sat back in his chair watching the two while he drank his vodka.

"2.5" Sulu spat in the midst of a coughing fit.

"I'm sorry lad but I can't understand you through all you're coughing." Scotty said looking smug; the bartender had come and refilled the finished drinks.

"2.5. The alcohol percent is roughly two point five." Sulu admitted looking very put out.

"We came down on shore leave and you got wine!"Scotty asked in surprise.

"I-" Sulu was cut off as the merchant approached.

"Hello gentlemen." He started off with a smile the devil might give. "I couldn't help but over hear your conversation. My name is Camron."

"Hello Camron." Sulu said grateful for the interruption.

"I heard you were fighting about alcohol percents," Camron paused for a moment. Sulu felt like putting his head in his hands. "It just so happens that I am in the possession of some very strong spirits, maybe you have heard of it." He said this as he pulled out a bottle, the label read absinthe.

"Absinthe was illegal in many places for many years back in earth's past. Luckily it is back on the market so you three can settle your differences." He flashed them another crooked smile. "I must warn you before you try this though, its nickname is the Green Fairy for a reason."

~.~.~.~.~

They had all agreed to drink the absinthe and were now chatting and laughing with Camron who was biding his time for the right moment to try and sell a bottle of the Green Fairy.

"I must say I'm glad I chose such fine fellows to enjoy this bottle with." Camron said casting his line.

"Aiy, well you can't really go wrong when you find anyone from the Enterprise." Scotty said kindly.

"But, we are certainly some of the best." Chekov laughed as Camron handed him another glass.

"Now, where did this drink come from?" Sulu asked a smile on his face.

Before Camron could reply Chekov took the bait "I do recall my grandfather mentioning something about absinthe being made in a small town outside of ." Camron shut his mouth, _'After all,'_ he thought, _'the customers always right.'_

Scotty's communicator chirped and he flipped it open. "Scotty." Kirks voice sounded "Yes Captain?" Scotty replied. "We are leaving in fifteen minutes." Kirk informed them "Who is with you?" "Chekov and Sulu, sir." Scotty answered. "Thank you. Kirk out." Scotty closed the communicator.

"Well sirs, it seems you'll have to leave soon." Camron said feigning sadness.

"It appears so friend." Sulu slurred a bit.

"Maybe we will meet some other time." Chekov offered.

"Well before we part maybe I can leave you with a gift." Camron offered and waited for a bite.

"Well, that seems very kind of you." Scotty replied with a smile.

"How about a bottle of this magic drink that has made use friends." Camron offered with a devious smile.

"I would gladly accept." Scotty answered quickly.

Another devilish grin flashed across Camron's face before being replaced with a sudden frown "I'm afraid I can't give them for free or I would be out of business." He said sadly "Will you take half off?" he offered.

"Well how much would it be?" Sulu asked

"A small amount of thirty-five credits." Camron said sullenly.

Scotty thought for a moment before replying "Ah, that's alright. I'll take a bottle from you" and passed the money across the table.

"Thank you." Camron smiled honestly and passed over the bottle while he took the credits.

"I'll buy a bottle from you also." Sulu said not to be out done by the man that had teased him earlier.

"As will I!" Chekov smiled as he passed over the credits.

"Oh my!" Camron exclaimed as they all stood "I forgot about the absinthe spoons and a water dripper!"

"Are they necessary?" Scotty asked.

"Quite!" Camron said with a slight note of offence, "If it weren't for these devices it would taste much different."

Scotty sighed "Well how much do they cost?"

Camron smiled "That depends on which one you would like."

~.~.~.~.~

Ten minutes and one hundred credits later they all had absinthe spoons, glasses, and a fountain water dripper. They wandered down the hallways with Sulu in the middle with his arms around Chekov's and Scotty's necks and their inner arms around his neck, in a non-threatening manner. They tried all sorts of things like the Monkey Walk and the Can-Can. Once on board the Enterprise they all figured it would be a good idea to take a nap.

~.~.~.~.~

_Three months later_

The absinthe had been mostly forgotten since they left Deep Space Station K7 and slept off most of the effects, and things might have stayed this safe way if it wasn't for Sulu deciding that his room needed to be cleaned.

Sulu came out of his room running at a steady, carful pace with a wine looking bottle in his hand. The crewmen he ran past gave him an odd look but he ignored them as he went in search of Scotty and Chekov. He found them in the rec room; it was 21:47 earth time according to the clock. He slowed to a walk as he neared the table where Scotty and Chekov were watching Kirk and Spock play three dimensional chess. Spock seemed to be confused at the logic Kirk was using to play the almost over game, according to Spock. These matches between Captain and first officer always seemed to draw a crowd Sulu noted and wondered why he had not been invited. He slid in to a chair next to Chekov and laid the bottle on his lap. "Chekov," he said quietly trying not to draw attention.

"Yes?"Chekov asked ignoring Sulu's attempt at being quiet.

"Do you still have your bottle of absinthe?" Sulu asked in a normal tone this time unknowingly drawing the attention of a pointy pair of ears.

Chekov gave him a confused look before understanding crept upon him. "Yes." He answered.

"Do you have the water dripper?" Sulu asked

"No, remember We gave it to Scotty because he's the oldest." Chekov informed him.

Sulu leaned back and tapped Scotty, who was on the other side of Chekov, on the shoulder. "Scotty." He hissed.

"What?" he said looking away from the game. Sulu stood the bottle up so he could see.

"Do you have the water dripper?"

"Yes." Scotty replied in the same hushed tone.

"Want to meet in my room?" Sulu offered, the other two nodded and he left the room, unaware that Spock was watching them.

~.~.~.~

Twenty minutes later and after Kirk had won the three dimensional chess match, much to Spock's confusion, Scotty, Chekov, and Sulu had gathered in Sulu's living quarters.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Chekov asked.

"I do believe we're going to get drunk sonny." Scotty answered.

They had all brought their own bottles of absinthe along with their spoons. Scotty had brought the water dripper from his room. They were setting everything up when there was a knock on the door. The three of them shared a panicked look; there was no time to hide everything they had just finished setting up. Chekov and Scotty stood up to hide the table while Sulu went to open the door.

"Who's there?" Sulu asked trying to cover the surprise in his voice with a tint of frustration.

"Spock and Kirk." Spock answered; he stood outside with Kirk who had an amused look on his face.

"I've saved this for three months from Keenser and now I'm going to have to give it to Spock!" Scotty whispered in surprise and frustration.

"I thought you had forgotten about it." Chekov whispered back as Sulu opened the door.

"Hello Captain!" Scotty said in an upbeat tone.

"Hello Scotty." Kirk replied with a grin, "Now what are you three up to?" he asked peeking between Scotty and Chekov. "I certainly hope it's not drugs." He said in a slightly more serious tone

"Sir, please do not insult me!" Scotty said already sounding like he had taken offence.

"We are simply going to have a few drinks together." Chekov answered honestly earning himself to glares.

"And what exactly are you drinking?" Kirk asked though he already knew the answer, Spock had filled him in on all he needed to know about absinthe on the way over. For a moment Kirk pondered on whether it was a good thing having a first officer that seemed to be half encyclopedia before deciding he would think about such things later.

"Absinthe, sir." Chekov answered quickly; again Scotty and Sulu shot him a look which he carefully ignored.

"Thank you for being honest Mister Chekov." Spock said in his normal serious manner.

"Can we help you in any other way?" Scotty asked eager to get out of possible danger.

"Well, I wouldn't mind trying this drink if it's alright with you three." Kirk replied.

"Captain I do not suggest this." Spock interjected.

"It would be an honor vould it not?" Chekov said looking over at Scotty and Sulu.

Scotty, now realizing that he would be able to have his drink agreed that it would. Sulu nodded, "Would you like to have some Spock?" he asked his doors closed.

"I actually think I'm needed-. " Spock's excuse was interrupted by Kirk saying he was sure Spock would be happy too.

After they had all settled at the table Scotty, Chekov, and Sulu stared preparing the drinks. They decided to use normal glasses for Spock and Kirk. After a bottle and a half of the absinthe they were all mostly drunk, even Spock was feeling his mind go a bit fuzzy for a little bit before seeming to clear completely. It was this clear-mindedness that made Spock think back to his past as a child. He felt a rush of overwhelming feelings as he thought about his mother. _'I am in control of my emotions.' _He thought firmly to himself, but he could feel his grasp on them loosening. Meanwhile Sulu was suddenly feeling very active.

He stood up and asked "Does anyone want to come and fence with me?"

"No my lad, I think I'll take to lassie that just came in." Scotty replied with a glazed look on his face.

Chekov was too distracted playing with the knight from a Three Dimensional chess game to reply "Such a pretty black horsey." He slurred, "I think I'll name you Black Beauty. Do you know the story behind that name?" he asked the chess piece a moment later he started telling the poor chess piece about a horse that lived in a country home somewhere in Russia.

"Ah well, suit yourselves!" Sulu said running out of the room to get to the gym.

Kirk watched all this unfold with a grin. He apparently had a stronger tolerance then the rest of them, that and he purposefully hadn't been drinking so much, partially because he was the captain and his first and third officers were getting so drunk that crazy things were likely to happen and so someone needed to be able to walk straight so it might as well be him, and the other part was because he wanted to watch, not that he had any plans for blackmail, yet. As of current he was enjoying watching Chekov play with the horsey as he was now referring to it. Suddenly Kirk heard what sounded like sobbing coming from beside him; he thought for a moment, the only person beside him was Spock. He turned and sure enough, his ears had not deceived, Spock had his face in his hands and his elbows resting on the table. Kirk placed his hand on his friends shoulder; he heard Spock whispering about being in control of his emotions and had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kirk asked his friend.

"My mother-" He broke off in to sobs before regaining some control, "Can you imagine what it was like for her? She lived among a race that looked down upon showing emotions. Kirk, I miss her. Oh how I wish that one time I would have told her I loved her. And now," he paused to swallow down the hot lump that had formed in his throat, "now I will never have the chance to. She's gone. I miss her so much." His sobs turned in to whimpers as he laid his head on the table. Kirk was taken aback by the sudden show of emotion from his first officer and was also at a loss as to what to do about it.

Meanwhile Scotty had been watching the woman he was hallucinating. She had walked in when Sulu left. She had blond curly hair that went to the middle of her shoulder blades. Her dark green spaghetti strap dress brought out the color of her deep green eyes. As soon as she entered the room her eyes seemed to focus on him; she walked across the room to the table and sat on the corner of the table closest to Scotty.

"Hello there handsome." She smiled; her voice was like the silk her dress was made from.

Scotty was wordless for a second "Now, where did a beautiful thing like you come from?" Her laugh was like the sound of little bells.

"They call me Scotty here." He said suddenly very self continuous.

The Woman leaned towards him "My name is Fay."

"And a beautiful one you are." Scotty whispered.

"So you know what my name means." She said a hint of surprise was obvious in her voice.

"A fay is a fairy." Scotty answered to prove his knowledge, he regretted saying it right as it came out of his mouth of course she knew what her name meant.

"You are a smart one aren't you." She stated brushing his cheek with the back side of her hand.

Scotty smiled both out of relief about how she had taken what he had said and also because of the thought he now had. "I have something in my room I need to pick up, would you like to come with me?"

Fay raised her eyebrow, "I would love too."

Scotty stood and offered her his arm and so they left arm in arm while the still mostly oblivious Chekov was setting up the chess board in to a wedding scene where "the white queen is marrying the black King. The white knight is the Maid of Honor while the other bride's maids are just pavns. The black knight is the Best Man and the groomsmen are black pavns. The black bishop is marrying them." Now he set it up like this because he thought "The black ones looked like they are wearing suits and the white queen looked like she was in a dress. The white king is her father who has approved of the marriage because it will bring peace to the entire world of three dimensional chess." It was only when he finished explaining all this that he realized he was talking out loud.

"That's all very interesting." Kirk smiled as he replied to Chekov's ranting.

Chekov was blushing when he looked way from the chess boards. "Sorry captain. I didn't realize I was talking out loud."

"That's perfectly fine mister Chekov." Kirk grinned.

"What is wrong with Spock sir." Chekov asked look down at the snoring first officer.

"He wore himself out crying." Kirk said simply watching with amusement at the surprised face Chekov made. And so things in Sulu's room were relatively calm, unlike what was happening on the rest of the ship.

Sulu had gotten bored of fencing in the gym so he had run out of the gym with a foil blade in hand. He peeked around the corner. To his surprise he was now on an old street. He looked around at the houses around him and then down at himself; he was in a costume like the one he had seen while reading 'The Three Musketeers'. Sulu was shocked as he saw two men, he recognize them as his enemies.

"Viva la France." He whispered even though he was not French, "Surrender or die!" Sulu called out a war cry as he advanced upon them. They both gave him odd looks and stepped slowly backwards. Sulu grinned at the sight of their fear, "Your red shirts will soon be red for another reason." Sulu threatened to walk towards them. The two red shirts looked at each other for a moment and shared the same thought _'Why is it always people with red shirts that have to die?'_ before the turned and ran for their lives. As soon as they started to run Sulu followed them with an evil laugh.

Lieutenant Uhura was sitting in her seat on the bridge listening for any sort of a signal. She was not having a good day, actually she was not having a good week; the beginning of the week had started with a fight between Spock and her because of a yeoman, once she had accepted yet again that he was a male and not blind (even though he had not notice the yeoman in question) and they had made up she caught some sort of cold and was in quarantine for three days before she was finally let out today, with the doctor's orders of not straining herself. Luck would have it that the entire time she was in quarantine they had been sailing, so to speak, in almost completely empty space. Two men were at the helm plotting a course to take them to the next planet that Starfleet had recently asked the Enterprise to stop by. She let out a sigh, all the channels were dead silent and she was quickly becoming bored to death almost. It was right around this time that Sulu ran on to the bridge, he had an odd look in his eye Uhura noted in the moment she had before Sulu ran to her. She carefully avoided the blade in his hand when he scooped her up on to her feet and held her close to his sweating body.

This was exactly what she needed, to get Sulu's sweat on her newly cleaned uniform she let out an exasperated sigh "What do you want Sulu?" she said kindly. The two helmsmen had turned in their chairs and were now standing with Sulu's foil pointed at them.

"Hello pretty lady." Sulu smiled wickedly and Uhura wrinkled her nose at the smell of alcohol that was cared on his breath.

"Mister Sulu! What do you want?" one of the helmsmen asked in shock, he was new to the Enterprise and didn't know that all the fabled, crazy rumors were actually true, though he was quickly learning.

"I'll make you an offer." Sulu replied, "The woman's life for your testimony of all the horrible things you have done." Sulu turned the blade in his hand so it was pressed against Uhura's throat, _'Who had the bright idea of sharpening a fencing blade?' _was the thought that passed through Uhura's mind as she felt the metal press in to her just enough to show that Sulu meant business. The two helmsmen looked at each other for a moment before the first one started to speak again, "When I was six I stole a candy bar, I crashed my car in to a fire hydrant but left before anyone showed up when I was eighteen, and two weeks ago I was the one that stole the captain's dinner." He finished with a deep sigh.

The other Helmsman turned on him "That was you! Do you know how much mopping I've had to do? You can bet I'm going to be telling Kirk about this once we're done here!"

Their stalling had worked, someone had just walked on to the bridge when the first helmsman had started talking and had called for a doctor once they saw the situation that was unfolding.

Bones walked out of the elevator on to the bridge, he had stayed up late watching the chess game and was just getting to his room after a bit of reading when he was called over the intercom. He held something metal in his hand as he tiptoed around so he was behind Sulu.

The two helms men had started fighting and Sulu was about to silence them when McCoy got him in the neck with the tranquilizer. Sulu slumped to the floor and Bones called for security to help him get Sulu to the med bay.

"Thank you doctor." Uhura said rubbing her neck.

"No problem. Didn't I tell you not to do anything stressful though?" Bones grinned

"Well we both knew it wasn't really going to happen." Uhura pointed out with a smile as the Doctor left.

~.~.~.~

_The next morning_

Kirk yawned and stretched as he woke up in Sulu's bed. His head was pounding from a hangover; it took him a second to remember what all had happened last night. He grinned once he remembered, a captain could always use a little bit of blackmail, it might save him some trouble later on when his first officer decides to tell Starfleet about what really happened on one of the planets they visited.

Kirk examined his surroundings, Chekov was just waking up on the couch and Spock was trying to get the crick out of his neck from having slept on the table all night.

"What happened last night?" Spock and Chekov asked simultaneously. Kirk smiled and started to explain while Chekov examined the chess board.

~.~.~.~

Sulu woke up in the med bay with the same question when doctor McCoy approached him to make sure Sulu was sobber.

~.~.~.~

Scotty rolled over in his bed, the first thing he saw when he woke up was a pineapple sitting on his night table. His memories from last night were fuzzy but he had a feeling it had something to do with Sulu, so grabbing the pineapple he headed over to his room. He got there right as Kirk was finishing his tale; Spock was shaking his head in disbelief while Chekov was looking at the chess board with new interest.

"What happened last night and why did I wake up with a pineapple on my night table?" Scotty demanded.

So Kirk started the story over. "Last I saw of you you were headed off to dinner with your imagination named Fay." Kirk finished, "I've got no idea were you got the pineapple from."

And so most things were settled; Sulu got rid of the sharpened foil, Chekov took pictures of his chess marriage scene, and once everyone was off again they ate the pineapple, though they never found out where it came from; they all agreed it was delicious anyways.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please Read and Review! Again the first six people to get at least five references gets to preview the first chapter of my other Star Trek fic! Also first two people to comment get virtual cookies! (::)**

**Please let me know if you think any of the characters are OOC.**

**Thanks for your time, comments, favorites and follows! Your comments literally makes my hop up and down (I try and prevent myself from clapping... it doesn't always work...)!**

**Thank,**

**Midnight Star26**

**Edit note: So my dear readers, so seem to be having trouble finding my reference, plus one of the people that commented pointed out a reference of blatantly obvious I'm really surprised I missed it. So for those that want to see the preview of my next Star trek story I'm going to give you some extra hints.**

**1. Lets start with the TOS ones first, how about we think of tribbles and space stations!**

**2. Another TOS reference, lets think about 'Naked Time'. Don't blush now.**

**3. Read Scotty's drunk part while thinking of scandals and Sherlock Holmes (capitalization is key)!**

**4. Now for the Doctor Who reference just go look back at the part were Bones comes in and remember capitalization.**

**5. Think about the one unsolved mystery in How I Met Your Mother.**

**6. What was that drink they were drinking in the first scene of Moulin Rouge? **

**7. Read Brightpath2's comment.**

**Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
